


Matchmaker

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru celebrates National Do a Grouch a Favor Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



My brother keeps a calendar of holidays on his desk. It's a strange thing for him to put there, but sometimes it's nice to look at it and take a little break from the constant thoughts of rebuilding. 

 

_So, today is... National Do A Grouch A Favor Day. And I guess I'll have to celebrate it, even though the kids aren't as angry anymore and Valentines' Day was two days ago, which I spent with my brother and Kyouko and-_

 

_Of course! How could I forget about Touko! She's the perfect person for me to help!_

 

I went ring-shopping with her a few weeks ago in one of the reopened stores, for she told me that I was the only person she could bring on this errand without berating her for being cliched or ostentatious or cheap. She told me that she used to entertain dreams of proposing on Valentines' Day, and I told her to do that, but something happened that day that caused him to be away, but he was at work the next day... 

 

_Two days off Valentine's Day is still romantic. Also, they're both grouchy people in love with each other, so they're both doing each other a favor and celebrating!_

 

"Should I ask you why you've been standing in my office for ten minutes?" my brother asks as he walks through the door. 

 

"Do you know where Togami Byakuya is most likely to be in half an hour?" I answer, for I just need to set up a romantic scenario wherever he'll be without anyone noticing, get Touko to come here with her ring, and let love run its course. 

 

"...why exactly do you need to know this, Komaru?" he asks. 

 

"I'm celebrating National Do a Grouch a Favor Day, and I need all of the romantic materials in this building to be placed in the location where Byakuya is most likely to be in the next half an hour." I answer, for I need to get to Touko's apartment and convince her to come here while blindfolded. 

 

_Makoto, seriously, I need you to help me. It'll make sense later, and you can talk about it during their wedding._

 

"...okay?" he answers as I run out the door with a bandanna and an improvised plan to convince Touko to leave her novel for the Foundation.

 

* * *

 

"...um, you're not someone who's stolen Komaru's body and is kidnapping me, right?"

 

_Touko, I'm here to help you get married. The Future Foundation set everything up, and Byakuya will show up the second you open your eyes._

 

Someone's stuck a massive neon sign in front of the building with the words 'Free Romantic Excursion in Basement' on it, and I have no clue why anyone would buy this, but they probably set everything up in the basement, which  _does_ have a bunch of random stained-glass and tables in it. 

 

"We're going to be walking down a flight of stairs right now, so I'll be guiding you." I say, as I open the basement door and grab Touko's hand. 

 

"Why do you want me to walk down a flight of stairs while blindfolded?!" she exclaims, but there're only three very well-lit ones, so there's no way to die on them. 

 

"There's someone on the other end of the door who wants to see you!" I answer, as we reach the bottom and I open the door. There's a table sitting in the center, with a box of chocolates and a vase in the middle, and a Togami Byakuya standing on the other side of the room. 

 

_Thank you! Okay, now, let love run its course, and it's all going to work out from here._

 

"What exactly-" he begins, before I rip off the blindfold and take a seat in one of the chairs. 

 

"...um... Byukuya?! I want to... I want to marry you, Byakuya!" Touko exclaims as she runs across the room, completely ignoring the table and the vase in her path. 

 

_Well, it worked! Kind of, but it worked! But he still needs to accept... which he's going to, so-_

 

"I guess I'll have to accept." he says, and there's a ring on his finger and a different-looking one in her hand, even though Touko only bought a single ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an actual holiday. I hope you liked this!


End file.
